In Sickness And In Health
by tutorwife93
Summary: Just a little Cate/Lux oneshot. Lux gets sick and Cate takes care of her :


**In Sickness And In Health**

**A/N: Just a little Cate/Lux bonding one-shot because I'm completely in love with their relationship :)**

Cate knocked on the bathroom door before throwing it open and walking inside. Lux had been in there for hours, the constant retching sounds waking Cate up before her alarm did.

"Lux?" Cate asked, squatting down on the tiled floor beside her. She pushed back some of her own hair tiredly before holding Lux's back and watching as the teenager tried to stop herself from gagging once again, quickly losing the battle.

After a few minutes of dry retching, Lux shifted exhausted so that she was leaning against the bathtub, and Cate stood up to grab a washcloth, wiping it across Lux's face gently.

Lux groaned. "I tried not to wake you."

She leaned back tiredly, her head falling onto Cate's shoulder when Cate sat beside her. "Do you think you're okay to get to the couch?" Cate asked concerned, rubbing Lux's back.

Again Lux groaned, but slowly let Cate help her up. Cate basically carried Lux to the couch, setting it up quickly with blankets and a pillow. "You're burning up." Cate said concerned as she felt Lux's face.

Lux laid down while Cate rushed off into the kitchen, returning a few seconds later with a bucket and a thermometer.

"There's a bucket right here, okay?" Cate asked, placing the bucket beside the couch. Lux nodded slightly, the movement making her dizzy. "You can sleep in a minute, baby. I just want to take your temperature real quick , okay?"

Lux obeyed, opening her mouth and letting Cate stick the thermometer in it. She pulled it out a minute later, frowning concerned. "102.8."

"It was 101 last night." Lux whispered, groaning.

Cate looked at her surprised. "You've been sick since last night?" Lux shrugged and nodded slightly in response. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Lux bit her lip, feeling like she was going to cry. She hated being sick. "I didn't want to worry you." She choked out.

Cate frowned, stroking Lux's hair back. "I'm going to worry about you anyway. I may as well have a reason."

Lux smiled slightly before she paled and covered her mouth, turning to the side. Cate held up the bucket just in time, surprising herself when she realized she was more concerned about Lux than she was disgusted. She had never been someone who could deal with sickness easily, especially not when it involved vomiting.

"You good now?" Cate whispered after a few seconds, and Lux nodded through tears, laying back down.

"I hate being sick." Lux whined, crying.

Cate nodded, placing an arm over Lux's body and helping her turn to the side. She stood up, stroking a piece of hair behind Lux's ear before placing a kiss to her sweaty forehead. "Get some sleep. I'll be right here."

True to her words, Cate positioned herself in the nearby chair, flipping on the TV and watching it quietly and Lux fell fast asleep.

Cate let Lux sleep for a couple of hours, calling Alice and the school and letting them know neither Lux nor herself would be in today.

"Lux?" Cate asked gently, stroking Lux's arm gently. Lux stirred slightly, but remained fast asleep, and Cate bit her lip, not wanting to wake her but knowing she had to. "Sweetie, wake up for a minute. This will make you feel better, I promise."

Slowly she opened her eyes, squinting to avoid the light. Cate smiled at her concerned, helping her sit up a little. She handed Lux some Tylenol and watched her take it. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." Lux whispered, blocking her eyes from the light. "My head throbs, but the nausea's not as bad."

Cate nodded concerned. "Do you know what brought it on?" Her words held another message but she couldn't help but ask. She had felt the same when she was pregnant with Lux.

Lux rolled her eyes slightly. "I'm not pregnant, if that's what you're asking."

Cate smiled, holding her hands up in faux defeat. "Okay, okay."

"Bug was sick last week." Lux whispered. "I think it's just the flu."

Cate nodded, a little annoyed at Bug for getting Lux sick. "Go back to sleep." She whispered, and Lux happily agreed.

Lux slept for hours, waking up close to 8pm to Cate's hand on her arm and her voice speaking gently. "Lux?"

Lux groaned, rolling over. She didn't feel as bad as she did earlier, but she was still exhausted.

She looked up to see Cate smiling at her caringly. "How are you feeling?"

Lux shrugged in response. "A little better."

"Do you want to go to bed? It's probably more comfortable than the couch." Cate asked gently.

Lux nodded, allowing Cate to slowly help her up. Cate wrapped an arm around Lux, supporting her body as they awkwardly made their way up the stairs to Lux's room.

Cate helped Lux change before tucking her in bed and sitting on the edge. "Call me if you need anything okay?

Lux nodded, closing her eyes as Cate placed a kiss to her forehead before standing up, smiling at her once more and making her way to the stairs.

"Cate?" Lux spoke quietly causing Cate to turn around. "Thank you. For today."

Cate nodded and smiled. "Anytime."


End file.
